Dont put off for tomorrow what you can spy today
by gallaghergirl24
Summary: This is my first fanficion, its about Cammie :  : I had seen the symbol the man wore around his neck more than I would have liked to in the past months.Unfortunately, knowing how to speak 14 different languages and at least 5 different ways to kill...
1. Chapter 1

_Run_

That Word had been haunting me all last year until I decided to actually follow it. My name is Cammie Morgan, the Chameleon. Being a pavement artist I have always been good at one thing: blending in. This was exactly what I was doing right now at the fair while I followed the man in the red shirt and cap through the thousands of other people attending, trying to have fun on their day off.

The slight limp in his left leg told me he had probably been hurt in a fight, a point which was supported by the scar on his arm which could have passed as a burn mark to anyone else but one I knew to have been caused by a knife, probably not bigger than 8 inches in lenght. Call me crazy but a Gallagher girl knows an enemy agent when she has one in front of her only apparently innocent face.

This man had changed his outfit trice already having arrived to the fair dressed in jeans and a t-shirt which then switched to a clown costume and finally this. I had carefully tracked him for the last hours, buying a cotton candy when I felt like it, stopping to play a game when it caught my eye, in other words, being invisible. The best way to hide is always in plain sight, were no one looks for you.

I had seen the symbol the man wore around his neck more than I would have liked to in the past months. It was displayed in the sword of Gilly, back at school, in the ring of the mother of a boy I missed terribly, and in my memory from a terrible day at Boston.

Unfortunately, knowing how to speak 14 different languages and at least 5 different ways to kill a man using basic items, some of which could be found in a kitchen cabinet (Trust me, it's not _that _hard), couldn't have prepared me for the hand that touched my shoulder at that moment, and the voice that came with it

"Hello Gallagher girl, you couldn't seriously think you'd get rid of me that easily, did you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Gallagher Girl series as much as I would like too sorry I didn't add this before. If anyone is reading this, Id appreciate a bit feedback just to know if you guys want to read more Also, do NOT read if you have not read Only the Good Spy Young since this is my version of what should be next.

"Zach!"

"You know, for someone so well trained, you still get surprised very easily by me"

He was right of course. I had met Zach G. during a CoveOps assignment when my teacher, Mr. Solomon had directed us to meet at D.C. Thanks to Zach, not only had I fallen into his trap and arrived late but I had also walked him halfway there. Rule number one in spy business, never underestimate anyone, specially a boy on which something as simple as soap and shampoo can smell so much better than on anyone else.

"Gallagher girl, what are you doing following a member of the Circle of Cavan without me? You could get seriously hurt; this is too dangerous for you"

I didn't have time to come up with a comeback since the look in his eyes was serious. I still had no idea why Zach was so intent in protecting me.

"I am perfectly capable of following a member of the Circle without you"

"Oh, yeah, where is he now?"

The man I had been following had successfully blended in with the crowd, a pavement artist, just like me. I wanted to blame Zach, to tell him to go away, then to tell him not to leave, but when I turned around, he was gone.

**Covert Operations Report (Although not really obligatory anymore)**

**When Operative Morgan saw symbol of the Circle of Cavan in a necklace worn by a mysterious-slash-dangerous looking man, she decided to follow him trough the crowded fair. The Operative then wasted an approximate time of three hours, five minutes and 14 seconds following the Subject until Zachary Goode ( hereafter referred to as Blackthorne Boy) suddenly appeared and distracted the Operative, thus making her lose the Subject. **

Next is chapter 3! More Zach up next I might include a chapter in his POV later on.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher girl series, also, thanks to all those still Reading this! Im so sorry for not uploading before, it's because I'm in finals: S

As a professional spy, I should have been more careful as I went in front of Josh's store to meet Zach. There was that winter smell in the air, and the cold wind flew by me. It was beautiful. The whole park was covered in snow and I suddenly found myself remembering that day, now years ago when I had first come here, when I had first been seen by someone, by Josh.

"Hello Gallagher Girl, you are not daydreaming about me are you? "

He had surprised me once more. You'd think I had learned to listen to his footsteps but then Zach was trained not to be heard.

"Why did you want to meet me here?"

"Well I've missed you too! There's something you have to hear without you continue with this search after the Circle"

"What?"

"I just want you to remember that some things are better left unknown."

"What do you mean?"

He stared deeply into my eyes as he answered, and I could tell he was serious.

"I mean that you might not like what you find out, but I want you to know that I plan on being there with you when you do"

This comment made me take a step back. _Zach was coming with me…._

Zach knew something he wasn't telling me but it is a well known fact even to people who don't spy that pressuring someone to get information out of them won't get you far so I decided to go along with it, at least for the time being.

We were now posing as a couple in the park. A normal pedestrian would think we were just enjoying the view and talking about our latest news. They wouldn't notice the nano microphones we carried, the different outfit we had underneath our clothes in case of an emergency, the lethalness of our martial arts knowledge, or the ring in the middle finger of a man standing exactly 10 feet behind us, pretending to walk his dog while actually speaking on a hidden com unit with someone who went by the code name of Sally.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher girls btw, if anyone is still Reading this could they please please tell me? and tell me what they think of it so far please! Also, sorry for taking so long to upload the chapter! If people give me feedback I will upload faster! :D

CHAPTER 4

The thing about being a spy is that you learn to be very patient. The subject talking to the so-called Sally walked around the part at least four times and all we could do was sit there. We hid a transmitter in a piece of gum and made sure he stepped on it, something that happened until the third time he walked around so now we had clear audio of what he was talking about.

"The package is safe?...Good. No, no one does. Good."

Zach had his arm around my shoulders, something that made it very hard for me to keep all my attention on the subject, because even a super-secret-amazing-spy-school doesn't train you to keep calm when a hot spy smelling like heaven has his arm around you.

"What do you think is the package he is talking about?"

"Oh, I already have a good idea what it is"

I was very surprised about this. Zach knew something and he wasn't telling me!

"Zach you are going to tell me what you know right now!"

Zach smirked and said, "Oh, am I really?"

"Why won't you just tell me?"´

Zach sighed and looked away from me. It hurt that he still didn't trust me enough to open up completely, but then in the world of spies, there was no one you could trust 100%.

"Just remember what I told you, some things, you are better off not knowing. This is for your own safety"

The subject had finally stopped talking on his com and boarded a car. It looked like it was time for a bit of following.

**Covert Operations Report**

**The Operative and Blackthorne Boy followed the subject for an approximate time of 45 minutes 8 seconds until the subject stopped on a large building that appeared to be a hospital facility. The hospital looked at least 50 years old according to the Operative's guess tough Blackthorne boy suggested it wasn't only old, but unused and had been that way for at least 20 years. This raised the suspicions of the Operative and Blackthorne Boy about what the subject could be doing in this place. It was accorded that they would break into the facility at night. **

**End of Report. **

Note: I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit boring. The next one will be better! I swear! Yes, Zach knows something that Cam doesn't. You guys will find out of course if you keep reading . Just so you know, another character from the last book is coming in the story next chapter ;) I'll write it today and if I get a few feedbacks I might just upload it today too .


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I coudlnt help myself. I felt guilty for not uploading sooner so you guys get two chapters today :) enjoy!

Disclamier: To anyone who is asking, no I dont own the Gallagher Girls series.

Chapter 5:

"I'm in, where are you?"

"Right above you, keep running, there is a security camera five feet in front of you, roll when you see it"

"Okay, Blackthorne, I can hear footsteps above me, move fast, someone's on your trail."

Zach and I had broken into the old hospital and were now trying to get to the point where we had last seen the tracker on the subject's foot yesterday disappear. I suddenly heard steps behind me and started running faster. Ever since we had opened the door, there seemed to be people following us, yet we couldn't see anyone so Zach had taken the upper floor and I had taken the bottom one, hopping to see each other at the end of the maze of corridors.

"Stop right there Cameron Morgan!"

The person following me knew my name! I sprinted towards the spot on the screen of my tracker device and whispered into my com unit,

"Zach, the person following me knows me! I need backup! I'll try to lose him and meet you at the third floor in ten minutes."

My heart started panicking when Zach's voice didn't answer back. He couldn't have been caught! It was Zach for goodness sake!

"Zach, please answer me!"

"Cameron Morgan I told you to stop running!"

My mind started going through all the options now. I could either keep running or hope to run into Zach or turn around and face my follower. As I tried to decide, the voice spoke again, this time, followed by Zach's voice.

"Cammie, stop! Turn around and look. "

My feet seemed to have a life on their own as they skidded to a stop and my head turned around to face none other than Zach, running side by side with my old teacher, Mr. Solomon.

"I'm pleased to know you still have the ability to evade a followed for so long Ms. Morgan but I have to admit too that I was quite disappointed that you couldn't recognize my voice."

After explaining to Mr. Solomon what our objective was, and why I had ran away, he had given me a long speech about how worried my mother had been. I winced remembering how sudden my escape had been. She deserved to know more. My friends were also worried; tough they understood why I couldn't say more of my mission. The circle was dangerous.

"However, it is dangerous for the three of us to stay in one spot so let's get moving to the place the objective disappeared."

The three of us kept evading the cameras and followers until we were a few feet away from the objective. Upon our arrival, I saw something that made my blood run cold. Zach wrapped his arm around me, and Mr. Solomon gasped.

_If you want to see your father again, you will come to us to the place the world caught fire one day and do as we wish. You have 15 days Ms. Morgan. If you don't, another member of your family might have to disappear. _

The signature on the note had only one symbol. The Circle of Cavan.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm soo sorry this took so long! I know I promised, I'm a terrible person. It's because I started a new story, as in novel, not fanfiction and got entertained writing.

Disclaimer: I do not own the GG series

Chapter 6

My blood ran cold and I instantly turned around and started pacing the place. Mr. Solomon and Zach exchanged glances and looked at me.

"Gallagher girl, are you alright?"

How could I be alright! The circle was after a member of my family! That meant they were after my mother! This was not at all what I expected to happen. I had to do something, and fast! The note said I had 15 days! I had to get there fast.

I started running only to feel a strong grip on my arm holding me back,

"Ms. Morgan where do you think you are going?"

"I need to go to the Circle! They are after my family Mr. Solomon! I can´t let them get to my Mother!"

Mr. Solomon sighed and turned me around.

"First of all, relax. There is no way they could get into the school and take your Mother. Second, do you even know where the Circle is asking you to go?"

My face fell as I realized I really had no idea where I was supposed to go. The note said to go to the place where the world caught fire one day. What did that mean? A volcano? There were hundreds of volcanoes in the world! It would definitely take more than 15 days to visit them all.

"I don't know…"

Zach sighed and turned to me.

"Why did you try to run right now? I told you I would go with you, remember?"

That was true, Zach had promised to come with me, but wouldn't that put him in danger too? I knew he was trained, but then the Circle had already harmed someone else in my family not long ago. My stomach knotted when I remembered that night, and the fact that my aunt was involved in this too. There were just too many people at risk for me to just sit and do nothing.

"Zach, Mr. Solmon, I have to find the place where the world once caught fire. I need to get there before the 15 day lapse is over. Will you two help me? Please"

I felt like I was begging, but there was not much left to do. Mr. Solomon nodded and Zach just smiled. I knew I could count on them.

.-.

The next morning I met Zach at the park. Mr. Solomon had said he couldn't come today, but would see us the next day in the morning as soon as he could. We had found nothing else on the abandoned hospital that night so we had decided to look for more clues, starting with trying to find out more about the man talking to a woman named Sally the other day. We were sure we'd see him again.

Zach was still trying to calm me down after finding the symbol yesterday. What could it mean?

"Are you still worried?"

I nodded

"Don't worry Gallagher Girl. I will help you figure this out and well be there faster than you think"

"How do you know?"

Zach pointed his fingers towards himself,

"Spy"

I smiled. It was good to have Zach back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: do not own Gallagher Girls I got sick today and missed school so I had time to update :D.

After 43 minutes and thirty seconds of waiting, a blond woman passed by us and smiled. Zach and I exchanged glances and waited thirty steps until we stood up and followed her.

She was dressed in a business suit and walked in a way that others would mistake for elegance, a way we knew stated she carried a weapon and would use it if we got to close. Zach took my hand and squeezed it to try to calm down my exaggeratedly loud nervous breathing I hadn't even noticed until now. It didn't help that having him close only made it worse. It really should be illegal for a boy's shampoo to smell so good.

The woman ahead of us started walking a bit faster and took us to a crowded street eventually were she slipped into an alley. She knew we were following her, she was leading us somewhere.

I was a bit nervous about going into the alley after her but Zach went on ahead and I followed him.

"Its okay Gallagher Girl. Nothing will happen"

What was I thinking? Of course nothing would happen to us. We were both trained spies, tough then this woman probably was too.

The woman turned around and faced us. Zach spoke up,

"Hello agent Sally"

Sally slowly smiled.

"They told me you two were sharp but I never imagined my partner would be so careless. Anyway, you two are here now so I'm going to share a bit of information with you two. It has come to my attention that you two are after the circle. Correct?"

Zach and I looked at each other, a bit nervous. This woman could attack us any second.

"Don't be afraid. I admit I this must be hard to believe, but you do not have to fear me"

My face flushed in anger. How dare she tell me that when the circle had just threatened my family?

"How do we know we can trust you? You are a member of the circle!"

Sally smiled again.

"True, I am. But I am also a former Gallagher Girl, like you. I am also aware you had an encounter with a certain friend of mine, not long ago that almost killed you both, and most importantly, I am going to help you two, because I am only posing as a member of the circle. Am I not right, Zach?"

I froze, and turned to look at Zach.

" Gallagher Girl, this is my godmother, Sally"

Were you all expecting that? :D please tell me you weren't haha. Anyway, pressure me please so I don't forget to upload soon! I'll do my best! Also please tell me if you all liked the chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long wait! My teachers seem to think its funny to give me an insane amount of homework! Where you all expecting that last thing? I tried to make it unexpected but idk if it worked. Im going to ask you all a favor, if you all love me please go to and check out my story, Aimee's Boy only if you have time but please do!I Im currently uploading this one too there if any of you have an account though they are behind you guys This is probably the shortest chapter yet, but Ill make it up with the next one. Clue, next chapter Zach and Cam will finally get to talk

Chapter 8

"Gallagher Girl, this is my godmother Sally"

I would have been less surprised if Zach had just told me that _he _was a part of my family. This was totally unexpected and so sudden I couldn't keep the unprofessional look off my face.

"You two are family? Why didn't you tell me!"

I suddenly felt angry. Very angry. Zach had been lying to me! He knew a member of the circle!

"Young girl, before you yell at him at least let him explain"

"I am not that young! And why would I? What reason do I have to believe now that he isn't a traitor?"

Sally looked at me and her face became blank,

"Don't you think if that were my intention, you two would be dead by now? Something you must know is that I _never _make mistakes."

Zach turned to look at me,

"Gallagher Girl, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but remember that some things you are better off not knowing. What matters now, is that Sally will help us. She knows inside information about the Circle"

As hard as this was to believe, I knew I would have to trust them both.

**Cove Ops Report:**

** After 55 minutes and 14 seconds of talking, the operative discovered that Sally, referred to as FormerSister from now on, did have a lot of inside information. The Operative also discovered that this didn't necessarily mean FormerSister would share it just yet. Blackthorne Boy agreed to present her to Mr. Solomon the following day. The Operative is worried that the deadline is coming closer and she is nowhere near solving her predicament yet.**

**End of Report**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: No I don't own Gallagher Girls. Hey girls! I just read Heist Society! Any of you read it yet? IT'S AWESOME! :D . Well here is the new chapter and as I promised, Zach and Cam get to talk alone. Hey girls also, all of you reading this that have a wattpad account, vote, comment and rate my story there! People there are so mean *sigh*. Well anyway, I have my other story there too so you can check it out while you're there *wink* , My user in there is browneyedgirl_24 and my stories are this one and Aimee´s Boy

Chapter 9:

12 days from deadline

Camping a few miles from town was not what I expected it would be. There were three tents; one for the Mr. Solomon and Zach, one for Sally and one for me. The fire had died down to just embers and honestly; it didn't feel like camping when you could not see the stars from the city lights shining so near. I felt exposed, almost unprotected and decided I needed time to think on my own, far from the rest.

I stood up and brushed the dirt of my jeans and started running. It felt weird to have pants on instead of the skirt my uniform had made me grow used to. I wondered what the others were thinking. Sure, they would be mad but it was for the best that I left. I wouldn't dare endanger my friends. Even spies have to hide sometimes.

The sound of footsteps following me snapped me back to reality. My spy senses came back to me and I started thinking what to do next. I started running in a zigzag motion and tried to lose my stalker but the steps only seemed to become louder. Suddenly, the shadow behind me caught up to me.

"Cam, it's me, stop running"

_Zach._

"What are you doing here?"

"Same as you it seems, couldn't sleep, needed to think about some stuff."

I slowed down to a fast walk and Zach started walking by my side.

"Are you worried?"

"About what?"

"About my godmother Sally being a traitor, about Mr. Solomon and us not being able to solve this on time. About the deadline, even about _me_ being a traitor"

With Zach, it was no use lying so instead, I told the truth. I stole a sideway glance at him. His green eyes were illuminated by the moonlight and his hair shined under it. It should really be illegal to have him this close.

"How did you know?"

Zach smiled and pointed to himself.

"Spy."

I smacked his arm and he laughed. Strangely, I found myself laughing with him. It had been so long since I felt so carefree.

"You have to stop doing that, it's dangerous to make a spy mad, you know."

"You know you love it"

We kept walking for a while and talked about lots of things.

"Why didn't you tell me she was your godmother?"

"I was afraid you would judge her after having met my mother before even giving her the chance to explain."

I had to admit he was right. If Zach had told me about his godmother before, I probably would not have let her explain.

Suddenly, Zach stepped in front of me and looked at me.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"When my school came to yours, why did you still talk to me, even if you suspected me?"

That was a good question. Why had I been so worried about how I looked when I was going to meet Zach? Why did my heart seem to want to jump out of my chest and go on a mission of its own when he looked at me like that? Why did it still feel that way?

"I talked to you because it was my role in the mission, and a good spy never gets off track."

"Oh, come on Gallagher Girl, you know you like me, at least a bit. I can tell."

"No you can't."

Zach started getting dangerously close to my face in that moment and as much as I hated to admit it, it didn't bother me. It didn't bother me at all.

"Cam, I.."

"Zach! Cam! There you are! Mr. Solomon went mad when he found out you two disappeared! Get yourselves back to camp right now"

Zach nodded and we started walking back. Did I dare ask him what he was about to say?

"Zach, you were saying?"

"I was just about to tell you that you had something in your hair, don't get o worked up. It's nothing important."

"Oh"

My face fell and Zach smiled,

"Are you disappointed? What were you expecting me to say?"

"Nothing!"

"Sure. Well, goodnight Gallagher Girl."

Zach started walking towards his tent, then turned around and kissed my cheek. Now, being a spy trains you to portray something completely different from what you are feeling in that instant, but I was thankful for the dark of night that hid my blush as Zach walked back to his tent.

Did you all like it? :D Comment please! Things will go a bit more interesting from now on


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

11 days from deadline

Making your hair look acceptable instead of as if a bid had nested on it during the night is very hard to do in 5 minutes and 25 seconds, especially if you forgot your hairbrush. I tried to smooth it down and stretched before coming out of my tent. Sally and Mr. Solomon where sitting in front of each other and there was a bag of food next to them. It seemed Mr. Solomon didn't believe in camping old style since I could distinguish the logo of a known fast food industry on the bag.

"Good morning ms Morgan."

"Good morning Mr. Solomon, Sally."

I looked around but Zach was nowhere to be found. Sally saw me searching and said,

"He went for a run."

"oh." I didn't like the fact that I sounded disappointed with this. "Well then, he'll miss breakfast."

Sally smiled at me and threw me a bag. If it weren't for my training, I would have dropped it since she succeeded in catching me off guard.

"Actually, could you please take that to him? I don't want him to have an empty stomach. I'm his godmother after all."

I nodded and started running. It would be easy to find Zach. His footprints were all over the ground. I inferred he didn't care about this since we were safe here after all.

The wind felt heavenly as it hit my face and I started running faster. I really missed my friends back at school. It felt so different to be out here, in the open. The walls at Gallagher School might have been a bit restrictive, but they gave a sense of protectiveness and home too and I missed that.

I found Zach sitting on top of a big stone, overlooking a cliff I didn't know was there before. The view was beautiful. The river flowing below seemed undisturbed by time. Zach didn't flinch as I approached him and I wondered about this. Shouldn't he be more cautious in case I was someone else?

"Gallagher Girl, did you bring me food?"

"How did you know it was me? And yes, here is your breakfast, good morning to you too"

I sat down next to him and as I looked at him sideways, I could see him smile. The smile didn't seem to reach his eyes tough. I wondered what was wrong, Zach wasn't normally like this. It seemed like he had dropped his usual sarcastic attitude and I sort of missed it, as much as I hated to admit it.

"Is anything wrong?"

"Would it be of any use at all to lie?"

I smiled.

"No it wouldn't. I am trained to detect lies" This itself was a lie. Learning how to detect lies merely by listening was something I wouldn't learn until this year at school and I wasn't there now.

"I was just remembering"

I gave him his food and he opened it. He offered me half and we started eating.

"Remembering what?"

"Several things Gallagher Girl. How much is at risk on this mission, how lovely you looked when we held a dance at the Academy. How close I was to death soon after that…."

I blushed at this and turned to look at him.

"How did you get out?"

"I have no idea. Everything was fine at first tough I really thought it was over for me. Want to know a little secret?"

Zach smiled and I nodded.

"I think I survived because I was thinking….."

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking about you…"

My face burst in flames at that. Zach had basically admitted to liking me as more than a friend; liking me so much as to choose me as his possible last thought.

"Zach , I.."

"You don't have to say anything, Gallagher Girl. You know, when the world burst into flames around me and I found out I had survived, I promised myself I would live my life as I wanted to from there on."

Something about what he had said caught my attention.

"Zach! Can you please repeat what you just said?"

Zach smirked.

"Oh, come on Gallagher Girl, don't make my life harder, I already said it once."

"No, not that!"

A hurt look passed Zach's face and I felt a pang of guilt but I needed to hear that phrase again.

"I didn't mean that, just please repeat what you said."

He gave me a strange look but obeyed me.

"I said, that when the world burst into flames… That's it!"

"The place where the earth once caught fire! Zach it meant Blackthorne! We have to go back! Come, lets tell the others."

Wow, so I think this is the longest one I have written :D . so were going back to Blackthorne ! :D What do you guys think? Was that predictable? And why am I doing this so far away from the deadline? Thou shall see the story is not over yet! By any means! Please tell me what you all think! And there will definitely be more Cam-Zach! Hint hint, there MIGHT be a Zach POV soon ;D. Also, I know Im annoying but everyone please read me in Wattpad! :D I just started a new story called "Dear Romeo, Could You Please Leave me Alone?" I know you guys will like it ;D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

10 days from deadline

ZACH POV

Gallagher Girl was sited beside me on our way to my old school. The road sped past us and I could see she was fidgeting. You'd think with as much training as she had, she would know how to keep her emotions a mask, or then maybe she was just comfortable around me now. I personally preferred the second option.

To be completely honest, I was quite nervous too. I was about to go back to the place were, not only had nearly died, I had also experienced things no other normal teenage boy should have to go through, but then, I am not just a normal teenage boy.

We stopped moving and so I stood up, waiting for Cam to get out first. After we had all our things we stepped out into the chilly wind that is expected when you are out at 4 a.m. with exactly 57 minutes and 25 seconds. I mentally smiled. My school had trained me well, despite all.

It was harder to get in that I would have imagined. One would have thought there would be no security on a place in ruins, but then the spy world takes no chances. Last time we had come here, her friends had been with her. I could tell she missed them, and I felt a bit guilty about that. I hated seeing her sad.

"Zach! Hurry, we have to move fast."

I started jogging towards Cammie and she turned around to face me,

"Okay, so should we split into teams of two, or all separately?"

My heart sunk in my chest. No way was I letting her out of my sight.

"Gallagher Girl, you seriously think you won´t kill yourself alone? I think teams of two are a better choice."

She glared at me but a smile formed on her lips. I was becoming dangerously fond of that smile.

"Fine then, you go with Mr. Solomon and I´ll go with-

"No! I mean, I think it would be better if I went with you. Solomon can take care of my godmother and that way I can watch over you"

She looked strangely at me but nodded and I let out an amount of air I hadn't noticed I´d been holding.

"Well Gallagher Girl, hurry up!"

I started running, knowing he would follow me. Even after being away from this place for so long, I knew exactly the only place the Circle would leave something for her, and I needed to get there before her, I needed to assure myself that it was safe before she got there.

Something white caught my eye and I changed from a jog to a sprint.

"Zach! Wait for me!"

She couldn't get there before me! It could be dangerous.

"Sorry, Gallagher Girl, you´ll have to run faster if you want to catch me!"

When I got to the place I was running to, I noticed what had caught my eye was a simple piece of paper. I read it and froze. Cammie was not going to like this…


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girl series

Chapter 12

Zach was running in front of me. What was wrong with him? Had I said something to make him mad?

"Zach, wait!"

He had been trained well. Zach was running so fast, if I hadn't known he was in front of me, I would have missed him in the amount of shrubery. I started running faster, trying to catch up, but it was futile.

Zach stopped suddenly and stood so still it scared me. My legs were starting to get tired and were glad for the rest, tough something about they way he stood made me nervous.

"Zach? Whats wrong?"

Zach tried to turn around and hide something, but my training took over and I evaded him, turning him to the side in the process and getting a clear view of what was behind him. My blood turned cold. On the wall, there was another note with the symbol of the Circle of Cavan.

Well Miss Morgan, you could not have thought it would be so easy as to solve one riddle, did you? Congratulations on getting this far. Now you need to find the secret inside. Someone you love is at risk if you fail, be sure to chose wisely, there's no other way. Follow the clues, you still have 10 days.

"Gallagher Girl?"

I sighed. This could not be happening.

"This is not over yet, is it? I thought, just for a second, that we had made it. Who do they mean? Zach, do you think they could have my father?"

My voice sounded a bit too hopeful, even for myself.

Zach turned around so I couldn't see his face and said,

"I can't guess but it might be possible. Just remember, we have to be careful. I don't want you getting hurt."

I wanted to cry really badly then. It was so unfair. I mentally slapped myself. What was wrong with me? I had been trained to face this kind of situations. What would happen if my friends saw me like this? I should be ashamed. I took a deep breath to calm myself and said,

"Let's get moving. We don't know where to start yet and the note says we have 10 days left."

Zach nodded and started walking in front of me, taking in his surroundings. Then he turned around with a concerned look on his face.

"Gallagher Girl?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you think there's something wrong with that note?"

I read it again. There was something eerie about it, but I couldn't figure out what yet. I was too concerned thinking about what it implied.

"What do you think is wrong with it?"

"It says we still have 10 days. But Cam, how do they _know _how much time we have left? Do you know what that means?"

I could feel the blood drain from my face and I felt myself paralyze in the spot.

"Yes…It means somebody's watching us."

We set up a small camp outside Blackthorne to search the place in the morning. I was exhausted from probing all day, yet we had found nothing. I was sure there was something I was missing, but things were just too complicated and happening too fast for me to process. The worst news came that night, while we watched a small TV Mr. Solomon had brought with him to stay tuned to the rest of the events, not that we needed it, there are information bases we could use.

The man in the news was blabbing on about a girl missing. It didn't catch my attention at first, until I heard a phrase that made me feel faint.

"It has been reported today that Ms. Macey McHenry has gone missing while on vacation on New York with her family. Anyone who presents information leading to her whereabouts will gain a reward. Please contact us as soon as possible, thank you."

_Someone you love is at risk._

"Cammie, are you okay?"

Zach's voice was the last thing I heard before everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Disclaimer, I do not own gallagher girls Though if it were my choice Ally Carter would be one of my bffs and we would spend the day figuring out the next twist in the plot ;D Sooo sorry for the long wait! Hope the chapter is worth it! And if its not, you can sent the circle of cavan after me! :D I have Zach to protect me ;D haha I wish

Cammie! Wake up! Please wake up! Gallagher girl?

My head throbbed and I felt numb all over. I knew something was wrong but couldn't place exactly what. Then it all came back as hard as if hitting me. _Macey was gone._

"We have to go get Macey! They have Macey!"

I felt strong hands pull me back but I tried to pull away. I twsted myself and grabbed the hands, pulling the person over my head.

"Zach! I'm sorry!"

Zach hugged me and whispered.

"It's okay. We'll find her. Please, don't cry."

"Whose crying!"

A tear slid down my cheek just as I said this. _Oh, I am. _Something was really wrong with me. The world seemed to be turned upside down on me recently and I couldn´t stand it anymore. I was being foolish and I knew it. I was a _spy! A Gallgher Girl!_ There was no time to cRy.

I got up and wiped my eyes.

"Are you coming with me?"

Zach stood up.

"Where to?"

"I´m going to find Macey."

"There _must_ be something we've missed!"

"Gallagher Girl, we've run through the whole are trice already. I don't think she´s here."

"Wait, we've run _around._ The note said to go _inside!"_

Zach winced.

"That's impossible. There is no way to get inside the academy without one of us getting hurt and I won't risk you that way."

"I know I'll be alright."

Zach looked seriously worried, _why? _

"How can you know that!"

I smiled and pointed at myself.

"Spy."

"There, how in the world are we going to figure out the code?"

We were standing in front of the door of the academy after having been nearly killed trice by the security still in use. There was a code that needed to be entered in order for us to come in and I had no idea what it could be.

"There must be something…."

I heard a loud noise and then Zach screamed. I turned around but he was nowhere to be seen. I started to panic.

"Zach?"

"Down here!"

I looked down to find a small trapdoor that had been hidden. The leaf pattern surrounding it seemed familiar. It was in the shape of the circle's symbol. How could I have missed it! Surely being away from my home with my sisters couldn't have affected me in such a short time.

"It´s too high!"

"Oh, come on Cammie. Don't tell me you're afraid of heights!"

"I'm not, its just that…" _Its just that I really don't want go in there._

"I promise I'll catch you. I always will. Don't you trust me?"

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and jumped. I landed on Zach´s arms. If Macey was here, she would mock me saying I was falling for him. _Macey! We needed to find Macey!_

Zach starting searching his pockets for something.

"What? Are you going to make a torch?"

He took something shiny out and laughed,

"No, I have a flashlight but if you´d rather make one, be my guest."

I rolled my eyes and started walking. The floor was damp and everything was giving off a strange smell I somehow recognized but couldn't place.

"Zach, does something smell wrong to you too?"

"Yes. It smells like explosives."

I shuddered. Last time we've been here, it had been eerily similar and things had not gone well.

I walked closer to Zach and took his hand.

"Are you scared or do you just want an excuse to be close to me?"

I dropped it and snorted.

"You really have no problems with self esteem."

"I know that. Hey, Cam"

"Yes?"

"I've been wanting to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Well, I-

Zach's voice was interrupted by a muffled voice. I took the flashlight from him and started walking faster. In front of me, was a chair with someone tied to it with a panicked look on her face.

"Macey!"

I untied the ropes and noticed Macey had a note stuck on her forehead, which she kept moving side to side frantically. Didn´t she want to be rescued? I quickly helped her up then removed the cloth from her mouth. She only said one word,

"RUN!"

"But Macey!"

"You don't understand, this is a set up! The chair had a bomb and this place is about to blow up, RUN!"

She took my hand and started running pulling me and Zach along with her. We hadn't advanced 14 steps yet when we heard a piercing sound.

"You two go ahead! I'll try to block this place so the fire provoked doesn't reach you!"

I pulled Zach along and said,

"You are mad if you think I'll let you stay behind again! I won't!"

"Why not! I'ts for your safety!"

"Because I-

"You two can confess your feelings for each other some other time! Run both of you!"

Macey was right. We ran and ran as hard as we could. I suddenly felt something hard hit my back and fell.

"Cam!"

Zach ran back to me and helped me stand up but something hard and heavy was on top of me. Pieces of rock and bits of fire seemed to be everywhere and the heat was excruciating. I suddenly started coughing. The fire caused by the explosion was giving off too much smoke, making it harder to breathe. I felt Zach shield me and heard Macey running back to us, then I fainted.

Soooo, am I forgiven for taking so long to update? Please say yes! :D I love you guysm please vote and comment!I promise to upload ASAP :D please everyone tell me what you think :D also, give me any suggestions. Did you all like Macey being in the story? Or would u rather I stopped adding characters?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the pain. It was everywhere. Soon after that, I noticed the pressure and how hard it was for me to breathe. I soon realized this was due to the boy on top of me, and the amount of rubble on top of him.

"Zach". I coughed. The air was filled with debris and my voice sounded raspy and unfamiliar. I tried to move my arms but they were trapped.

"Zach! Wake up"

When he didn't budge, I started panicking. Zach could bear this, right? He was strong! He _had_ to be alright!

"Zach, please! Zach!"

Suddenly, I felt his warm breath as he started coughing. He was okay. I had never felt to relieved in my life.

"Cam, are you okay? Everything happened so fast, I… I thought I'd lose you again…"

I froze when I felt a tear drop on my cheek. Zach was crying? I blushed and looked away, as best as I could anyway with so many things on top of me.

"I was scared too."

Zach sighed and started moving. I suddenly felt lighter and realized he had managed to push most of the rubble away. I sat up and turned to look at him. His face was dirt streaked and his hair was sticking up in all directions. Seeing this, I suddenly became hysteric and laughed.

"What?"

"Your hair!"

Zach rolled his eyes and tried to stand up using his arm as a support but winced and fell again. The laughter died out of me.

"What's wrong!"

"Nothing. I just think I broke my arm."

"Oh, let me see."

I stood up and took his arm. It looked bruised and I seriously doubted it was alright. And it was all my fault…

"Cam, there's no time for that, let's find Macey."

Macey! I felt terrible for forgetting about her until I heard her voice,

"No need for that pretty boy. I'm here."

I turned around and looked at Macey. She was completely gray from all the dust and had that silly post it still on her head. Remembering what we were originally here for, I took it and read it,

"_Are you still alive? Good to know. The game gets harder from here on. The boy you once saw and his pink lady we've got. 9 days left, don't waste them all._

_ The Circle._

"Zach….They have Josh."

I turned to look at Zach and saw he had a skeptical look on his face.

"Why would they want James or whoever?"

"This is not the time to joke. I don't know… But we cannot let them keep him!"

"Wait, let me get this straight, I'm risking my life, and most importantly, yours to save Jeremy?"

I sighed,

"It's Josh! And yes, we need to."

I heard a cough and turned around to face Macey.

"Excuse me lover boy and girl, I am in this too! Don't you two dare kick me out!"

"Macey-"

"Don't you Macey me! I'm a Gallagher Girl too! I'm Gilly's blood! I can kick some Circle's butt"

"Macey! Let me talk. Of course you're coming. We could never do it without you."

When we got back to the camp we had a hard time even letting Zach's godmother and Mr. Solomon letting us speak.

"We were so worried when we saw the explosion!"

Zach calmed them down for me. Then, showed them the note and panic surfaced again. They were extremely dramatic for a bunch of spies.

I ended up sharing my tent with Macey. We talked until very late, oblivious to the danger for a few hours remembering what our days at school had been like. It had been so long. After I heard her soft snoring, I went outside.

There was a full moon and the sky seemed to be fighting for the spotlight with all the stars visible. It was breathtaking.

"Hello, Zach."

"How did you know?"

"I heard your steps from meters away"

I smiled when he sat down next to me.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you, I couldn't sleep."

I turned to face him and noticed he was looking straight ahead, unreadable. Blackthorne had trained him well.

"Surely not for the same reasons Gallagher Girl."

"Why would you say that?"

Zach maintained his mask as he spoke,

"What I have told you so far has been completely true. Only you don't seem to want to respond to it. Gallagher Girl you have to tell me."

Butterflies exploded in my stomach as he said this. He couldn't seriously mean…

"Tell you what?"

"How you feel about me of course."

I knew how I felt about him however; I wasn't willing to give up that information easily.

"Well I think you are a great spy."

He snorted,

"You know what I mean Cam, you know I like you, do you like me?"

"Of course I do!"

"I don't mean that way."

I wanted to put this off as much as I could. But was there really any need to put it off for tomorrow one more day?

"What way then?"

"This way."

All the years I spent at Gallagher Academy couldn't have prepared me for the next wonderful seconds when Zach turned, got closer and kissed me. I felt as if I had just taken a bullet, lightheaded with the world spinning around me. I wondered if there was a more beautiful feeling, or a more dangerous one.

"Oh. That way."

" Well?"

Maybe it was time,

"Zach, I-

"CAMERON MORGAN AND ZACHARY GOODE! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING OUTSIDE AT THIS HOUR!"

Our heads snapped back at the same time to see Macey screaming at us.

"DON'T YOU TWO KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THIS IS!"

Zach stood up and brushed himself off,

"Well I doubt we were being noisier than you are now, Mc Henry."

Zach walked back towards the camp and I slowly stood up,

"What was that about, Cam?"

"Nothing, we were just discussing federal secrets."

Helloo everyone So I promised to upload ASAP and here it is. Fiiinaallly ZACH/Cam time ! :D Anyway, Thanks to everyone for being so supportive so far! I cant believe how popular this thing has gotten! :D Please tell me what all u guys think !:D


End file.
